The Sinful Love Of The Devils
by SparKyumagnaeLovers
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah dua manusia dari dua takdir yang berbeda, raja dan pelayan. Tidak bisa disatukan, dan juga tidak bisa dipertemukan. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah cukup bahagia...asalkan dia ada di samping Sungmin. Tapi bagaimana jika takdir berkata lain? Bagaimana kalau mereka...seberapapun besarnya cinta mereka...tetap tidak bisa disatukan? Seberapapun mereka menginginkannya?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Based from vocaloid's song- Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah dua manusia dari dua takdir yang berbeda, raja dan pelayan. Tidak bisa disatukan, dan juga tidak bisa dipertemukan.  
Tapi Kyuhyun sudah cukup bahagia...asalkan dia ada di samping Sungmin? Tapi bagaimana jika takdir berkata lain?

Bagaimana kalau mereka...seberapapun besarnya cinta mereka...tetap tidak bisa disatukan? Seberapapun mereka menginginkannya?

Pairing: KyuMin (KyuhyunxSungmin Super Junior)

Author: SparkyuMagnaeLover

Warning: Cerita ini diadaptasi dari lagu dan video musik Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len jadi jangan langsung memflame aku kalau ada beberapa alur dan ide cerita yang sama persis dengan video musik ataupun lagunya. Dan aku tahu Servant of Evil itu adalah lagu terkenal dan udah banyak banget yang menyadurnya jadi fic, tapi sekali lagi cerita ini asli buatanku, aku tidak pernah meniru ataupun memplagiat fanfic manapun.

Lalu cerita ini mengandung Sho-ai atau boyxboy love, jadi bagi yang keberatan harap jangan membaca fic ini daripada kalian memflame saya. Dipastikan ada keOOCan pada beberapa karakter, dan (maybe) ada typos dan kesalahan kalimat dan tanda baca yang bertebaran. Mohon memaklumi semua kesalahan yang saya perbuat, karena ini adalah fic pertama aku. (Saya akan senang sekali kalau para readers rela memberikan saya saran dan kritik untuk meperbaiki fic ini nantinya).

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh di fic ini bukan milik aku, mereka semua berada di bawah kontrak dengan SM Entertaintment dan milik orang tua, keluarga, fans mereka masing-masing, dan Tuhan YME, oke?

* * *

_Entah kapan…terakhir kali aku melihat senyumnya yang hangat dan manis…._

"Kyunnie!" seru sebuah suara yang bisa dikatakan dingin itu di ruang istana besar yang terasa sunyi itu. Cho Kyuhyun, _namja_ yang namanya dipanggil itu, segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan indah taman istana dari balkon yang dipijaknya. _Namja_ itu terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum sedih dan melangkah pergi menyusuri lorong-lorong luas istana menuju sebuah pintu besar yang terlihat mewah. Dia memandang pintu itu dengan tatapan kosong sesaat sebelum mendorong pintu itu untuk terbuka.

_Suaranyapun…sudah berhenti memanggilku dengan suara yang penuh kemanjaan dan keriangan seorang anak-anak. Aku merindukan suaranya yang dulu. Suara yang dingin itu tidak cocok dengan wajah manisnya._

Di singgasana yang ada di tengah ruangan, seorang _namja_ manis berambut hitam duduk dengan tenang dan berwibawa. Saat melihatnya hanya ada satu hal yang bisa dikatakan tentang wajah manis _namja_ itu.

Berbahaya….

Ya, _namja_ itu, Lee Sungmin, yang menjabat sebagai raja muda kerajaan itu sekarang memang adalah seseorang yang sangat berbahaya. Di balik senyum polos dan wajah manisnya dia menyimpan kebengisan dan kekejaman yang sangat mengerikan. Entah sudah berapa orang yang dia bunuh dengan entengnya hanya karena sebuah masalah sepele. Entah sudah berapa juga kerajaan yang dia hancurkan dengan keji, yang hanya dia anggap sebagai permainan. Hukuman mati adalah hukuman yang selalu dia jatuhkan siapa pun pada yang menentangnya dan sepertinya…hanya hukuman itu yang dikenal oleh _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu. Dia menipu orang dengan wajahnya yang manis, penjelmaan iblis yang sempurna.

Kecuali bagi Kyuhyun….

"Ada apa, yang mulia?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh hormat sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya pada _namja_ manis di hadapannya itu. Melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri dan menyapanya dengan sangat hormat, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sebelum mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu kan? Aku tidak suka!" kata Sungmin kesal. "Kyunnie berbeda dengan orang-orang rendah lain di sini, jadi berhentilah memanggilku begitu!"

_Tapi dia…masih tetap manja padaku. Dia begitu lucu…dan manis. Dia tetap Sungminku…Sungmin yang selalu kuharapkan untuk kembali…._

"Tapi anda adalah raja di sini dan saya hanya pelayan yang mulia," kata Kyuhyun dengan tenang sambil tersenyum tenang. "Saya tidak punya hak untuk merendahkan yang mulia dengan memanggil nama anda."

Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan datar sebelum menghela napas dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Begitu sampai di hadapan _namja_ berambut cokelat yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu, Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Sebenarnya…sejak kapan kau jadi begini? Sejak aku menjadi raja…kau berubah Kyunnie. Kyunnie adalah sahabatku sejak kecil…aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri. Dulu…dulu kita begitu akrab, Kyunnie, kenapa kita tidak bisa terus begitu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang masih berada di pipinya dengan erat. "Manusia itu berubah, _hyung_…. Kondisi kita berbeda, pangkat kita berbeda…dan kehidupan kita berbeda. Sekarang aku hanyalah pengawal _hyung_…dan _hyung_ adalah pemimpinku. Kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu…tidak peduli betapapun indahnya saat-saat itu."

_Takdir sudah mengharuskan kita untuk berada di dua jalan yang berbeda, hyung. Tidak mungkin untuk kembali…ataupun merubah takdir itu. Sudah seharusnya begini…dan akan selalu begini untuk selamanya._

Sungmin memandang kosong ke arah Kyuhyun sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kyuhyun. "Kau…benar. Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-_ah_," gumam Sungmin pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Begitu dia mengangkat kepalanya, pandangan mata namja manis bermata kelinci itu sudah berubah menjadi pandangan mata penuh kebengisan dan kelicikan. "Aku ingin kau melakukan tugas untukku. Ada seseorang yang harus kau singkirkan. Dia sudah terlalu mengancam posisiku dan aku tidak suka," katanya dengan nada dingin beberapa saat kemudian.

_Tapi aku sudah cukup bahagia….dengan berada di sampingmu, hyung. Meski harus melakukan dosa sekalipun. Meski aku harus membunuh orang-orang yang kau beritahukan padaku, meski harus dibenci, meski harus menumpahkan darah orang banyak aku tidak peduli…._

"Kalau itu keinginan yang mulia, saya akan melaksanakannya," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan kembali membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Sungmin.

_Selama Sungmin-hyung tetap tersenyum dan tertawa. Selama kau senang…aku rela menjadi setan untukmu…._

"Jadi siapa yang harus saya singkirkan kali ini?"

_Aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu, hyung…._

* * *

"Baiklah, saya pergi dulu, yang mulia," kata Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum pada _namja_ berambut cokelat itu.

"Hati-hatilah, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Pastikan kau menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan cepat, oke? Kembalilah segera karena aku masih membutuhkan bantuanmu di sini," kata Sungmin dengan dingin. Tapi bahkan dengan nada dingin ketidakpedulian itu terselip di perkataan namja manis itu, Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat kepedulian dan rasa cemas yang diberikan Sungmin untuknya.

Itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa hangat. Kepedulian yang sebenarnya hampir tidak mungkin diberikan oleh raja iblis itu pada siapa pun sekarang diberikan Sungmin untuknya. Bolehkan dia merasa bahagia? Bolehkan dia merasa kalau dirinya sekarang sangat beruntung?

Dan bolehkan sekarang dia, meski hanya sejenak, kembali ke memori indah yang dimilikinya bersama Sungmin saat kecil?

"Tentu yang mulia, saya pasti akan segera kembali," kata Kyuhyun saat dia tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Kalau itu permintaan yang mulia."

"Itu…bukan permintaan," kata Sungmin tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sungmin dengan bingung. "Itu…permohonan dari yang mulia jadi segera kembali ya." Semburat merah manis segera mekar di wajah Sungmin sebelum dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah memasuki istana, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri terpaku di hadapannya setelah mendengarkan perkataan Sungmin.

Senyuman lebar bodoh segera tercetak di wajah Kyuhyun saat perkataan Sungmin berhasil dimengerti oleh otaknya. "Aku pasti akan kembali, _hyung_. Karena itu tunggu aku…"kata Kyuhyun sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemandangan istana megah itu di belakangnya.

Tanpa diketahui olehnya, Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun yang berjalan pergi itu dari balik salah satu jendela istana. Pandangan hangat penuh rasa sayang, yang jelas kalau orang lain yang melihatnya pasti akan membuat mereka terbelalak tidak percaya, terlihat jelas saat dia memandang Kyuhyun

Pandangan yang khusus dia berikan untuk seorang Kyuhyun….

"Aku menunggumu, Kyu…."

* * *

Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri saat dia berjalan menyusuri kota yang terasa asing di matanya itu. Ini memang pertama kalinya dia datang ke kota seberang seperti ini, sih dan sungguh, dia tidak tahu kalau menemukan sebuah kantor walikota saja susahnya minta ampun seperti ini! Dan bodohnya dia, dia sama sekali tidak membawa peta, meski Sungmin sudah menawarkannya, berpikir kalau dengan kepintarannya menemukan sebuah kantor besar di sebuah kota, yang lumayan besar pula, pasti mudah.

Ah, Cho Kyuhyun, lain kali mungkin kau lupakan saja kenarsisan konyolmu ini.

Karena terlalu sibuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari kantor bertuliskan kantor walikota, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. _Namja_ berambut hitam yang berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun itu juga sepertinya tidak memperhatikan jalan sama sekali, terlihat dari matanya yang sama sekali tidak berpaling sedikitpun dari buku yang ada di tangannya. Dan karena kedua _namja_ itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalan akhirnya….

BRAK! BUK!

"Aw~"

Tabrakan pun tidak bisa dihindari. Kedua _namja_ itu bertubrukan dengan cukup keras dan membuat mereka jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke tanah. Kyuhyun mengusap pantatnya yang terasa sakit karena menubruk tanah dengan keras sebelum mengangkat wajahnya untuk memarahi _namja_ yang menabraknya tadi. Bagaimana sih, jalan kok sama sekali tidak melihat sekeliling! Jalan ini kan bukan punya dia seorang diri harusnya lihat-lihat dong kalau mau jalan! (sama sekali tidak merasa kalau dia juga melakukan hal yang sama).

Tapi begitu melihat _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya, Kyuhyun langsung terdiam.

Dia melihat seorang _namja_ manis yang juga tengah memandang padanya. Mata _namja_ itu begitu…lembut dan hangat. Hanya dengan melihat matanya Kyuhyun langsung bisa merasa kalau _namja_ itu pasti _namja_ yang sangat baik dan hangat, seperti matanya. Dia…sekilas _namja_ itu terlihat seperti malaikat.

_Namja_ manis berambut hitam itu sendiri segera berdiri dan menundukkan tubuhnya. "Ma…maafkan aku! Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan! Sekali lagi maafkan aku!" _Namja_ manis itu segera mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Ka…kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Apa…apa sakit? Apa ada yang luka?" tanya _namja_ itu dengan penuh kekhawatiran, seperti seorang ibu yang khawatir melihat keadaan anaknya.

Kyuhyun segera ikut berdiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah…tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dikhawatirkan. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok," katanya pada _namja_ manis berambut hitam di hadapannya itu. "Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah khawatir."

_Namja_ manis itu masih memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan khawatir dan cemas. "Benarkah? Em…sekali lagi maafkan aku. Apa ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun baru saja membuka mulut untuk menolak penawaran _namja_ manis itu karena dia memang tidak apa-apa, dan dia juga merasa tidak enak karena _namja_ itu benar-benar merasa bersalah sekali tapi kemudian dia ingat tujuannya ke kota ini dan kenyataan bahwa dia masih belum bisa menemukan kantor walikota konyol yang ditujunya.

"Em…kalau begitu…bisakah kau memberitahuku arah menuju kantor walikota? Aku punya urusan penting di sana dan kelihatannya aku tersesat," kata Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku…baru pertama kalinya datang ke sini karena itu aku…."

_Namja_ manis di hadapannya segera tersenyum. "Ah, kau bukan orang sini, ya? Kalau begitu lebih baik aku mengantarkanmu ke kantor walikota daripada memberitahukanmu jalan ke sana. Kuberitahu pun kau pasti tidak hapal nama jalan di sini." _Namja_ manis itu segera menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menarik Kyuhyun pergi. "Ah, kita belum berkenalan, ya? Aku Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook. Siapa namamu?" tanya _namja_ itu dengan riang.

"Aku…Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun," kata Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa dia merasa damai…saat dia melihat Ryeowook. Perasaan hangat yang mendamaikan hati…dan membuatnya merasa nyaman di dekat _namja_ manis itu.

Apa…perasaan apa ini?

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook untuk tiba di kantor walikota (Kyuhyun bersyukur karena ternyata dia tidak tersesat terlalu jauh) Kyuhyun segera memandang Ryeowook dan tersenyum manis sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, Ryeowook-_hyung_," katanya dengan riang. Ryeowook hanya tertawa sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, ini hanya hal kecil yang bisa kulakukan," kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, ya. Semoga sukses dengan urusanmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Ryeowook segera membungkukkan badanya sebelum berjalan pergi. Dia berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun sesaat dan melambaikan tangannya dengan riang sebelum kembali berbalik dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam sambil memandang punggung Ryeowook yang semakin menjauh.

Dia…berbeda, hanya itu pikiran yang bisa dipikirkan Kyuhyun mengenai Ryeowook. _Namja_ itu begitu baik, sopan, dan…menggemaskan. Sekilas…Kyuhyun seperti bisa melihat Sungmin yang dulu di diri Ryeowook. Sosok Sungmin…yang dia rindukan…dan sayangi….

Kyuhyun memang tidak banyak bertemu dan bersosialisasi dengan orang lain karena Sungmin selalu menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk berada di sisinya sebagai pelayannya pribadinya. Bisa dikatakan hidup Kyuhyun hanya berputar di sisi Sungmin, menemani _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu dari saat Sungmin membuka matanya menuju dunia kenyataan hingga _namja_ itu menutup kembali matanya menuju dunia mimpi. Kalau pun berinteraksi dengan orang lain…itu hanya untuk mengakhiri kehidupan seseorang, untuk membunuh orang-orang yang Sungmin minta dia lenyapkan. Karena itu saat melihat Ryeowook yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan kehidupan seperti itu, merasakan hangat tubuh orang lain selain Sungmin…Kyuhyun merasa berbeda…dan nyaman.

Tapi tidak sekalipun Kyuhyun menyesali pilihannya untuk berada di sisi Sungmin. Dia mengingikannya. Dia…meski dia sudah tidak bisa mengingat sejak kapan dia mengikuti Sungmin berjalan di dalam kegelapan berdarah…menuju lembah neraka tak berujung, Kyuhyun tak pernah menyesalinya. Tapi seandainya bisa….

Dia ingin ini semua berakhir…. Dia ingin Sungmin kembali…sebelum _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu terperosok terlalu dalam….

* * *

"Aku pulang yang…" Sungmin langsung melotot ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya, membuat Kyuhyun mengehela napas dan tersenyum manis. "Aku pulang, Sungmin-_hyung_."

Senyum manis langsung merekah di wajah Sungmin saat dia mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan Kyuhyun untuknya. Dia segera berdiri dari singgasana yang didudukinya dan berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya sebelum memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin yang melompat ke pelukan _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu. Mereka berdua segera terjatuh ke permadani berwarna merah yang menyelimuti ruangan luas tempat mereka berdua berada, tumpang tindih dengan masih berada dalam keadaan saling berpelukan. "Selamat datang, Kyunnie," kata Sungmin yang kini berbaring di dada Kyuhyun. Dia mencengkeram baju pelayan istana yang dipakai Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh _namja_ tinggi berambut cokelat itu.

Dia rindu seperti ini. Sejak menjadi raja, dia tidak bisa lagi bersikap kekanakan dan manja pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu selalu saja menjaga jarak, berkata kalau sekarang Sungmin adalah raja dan dia hanya seorang pelayan dan sangat tidak pantas bagi mereka untuk bersama. Sungmin membenci semua itu. Dia ingin mereka terus seperti dulu…menjadi anak-anak naïf yang bisa saling tertawa dan akrab tanpa perlu mencemaskan apapun.

Karena itulah sebenarnya…Sungmin membenci kerajaannya ini. Kerajaan ini…kerajaan yang memaksanya menjadi seorang raja ini memisahkannya dari Kyuhyun. Dia kehilangan sahabat sejak kecil yang sangat disayanginya karena kerajaan ini. Seperti kehilangan segalanya…merasa kosong dan terpaksa….

Karena itulah dia memerintah kerajaan ini dengan semena-mena dan kejam. Gara-gara kerajaan ini dia kehilangan segalanya…kehilangan dunianya yang hangat dan indah…dan untuk itu…dia akan membalasnya dengan memerintah kerajaan ini dengan tangan besi. Kerajaan terkutuk yang lebih baik tidak ada ini…Sungmin tidak peduli kalau kerajaan ini hancur sekalipun. Meski tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah mau mati konyol dengan menyerahkan diri ke tangan para pemberontak di luar istana ini….

Tapi…sungguh…dia sangat ingin kembali…ke masa-masa di mana dia masih bisa merasakan pelukan hangat dan melihat senyum manis Kyuhyun dengan bebas. Dia…sebenarnya tidak mau mengekang Kyuhyun seperti ini. Dia tidak mau memerintahkan Kyuhyun membunuh orang-orang, menyeret namja bertubuh tinggi itu ke jurang neraka bersamanya. Dia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun dibebani rasa bersalah dan darah setiap harinya tapi….

Tapi dia adalah manusia pengecut...dan egois. Dia tidak mau Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sendiri…dia ingin Kyuhyun selalu ada di sampingnya, bagaimanapun bentuknya dan apa pun statusnya.

Karena baginya Kyuhyun adalah segalanya, dunianya…dan hidupnya.

"Jadi…bagaimana misimu? Apa berjalan lancar?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun setelah beberapa tetap membaringkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, mendengarkan detak jantung _namja_ berambut cokelat itu dengan perasaan nyaman.

"Ya," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap helai rambut hitam Sungmin dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Keluarga kerajaan Kim bersedia menerima undangan pesta diplomasi dari kerajaan kita yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi."

Sungmin hanya diam sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-_ah_," katanya, suaranya kembali berubah menjadi dingin dan tanpa emosi, kembali menjadi raja iblis yang bengis dan tidak berperasaan. "Kau sudah melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik."

Kyuhyun, meski merasa hatinya sakit saat mendengar suara Sungmin yang dingin itu, hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat. "Sesuai keinginan yang mulia," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada sopan. "Tapi kalau saya boleh tahu…kenapa anda bersikeras untuk mengirim undangan pribadi kepada keluarga Kim melalui saya? Sepertinya anda begitu memprioritaskan keluarga Kim dibanding keluarga lainnya."

Sungmin terdiam sesaat sambil menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. "Karena memang itu kenyataannya. Raja yang memimpin keluarga Kim sekarang, Kim Yesung…" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Aku…menyukainya."

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku diam mendengar perkataan Sungmin itu. Sesaat dia merasa…ada satu bagian hatinya yang menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

Kegelapan tidak berujung yang penuh dengan duri kecemburuan dan kebencian….

* * *

**Author note:**

**Oke, saya tahu saya ini kebangetan banget, hutang fic menumpuk dan malah bikin fanfic baru tapi...maafkan saya! Saya lagi kena writer's block buat semua fanfic saya dan teman saya menyarankan lebih baik kamu tulis aja apa pun yang ada di pikiran kamu buat mengeluarkan diri dari writer's block dan ya...jadilah fic ini -dikemplang- Jadi bagi yang nungguin fanfic-fanfic saya yang lain, aku minta maaf sekali tapi tolong tunggu lagi ya~saya janji akan segera berusaha ngelanjutin semua fic saya -bungkuk minta maaf-**

**Oke, sebelum ada yang bilang kalau mereka udah pernah (sering malah mungkin) baca fic servant of evil ini, dengan cerita yang kayak gini, setting yang sama persis, alur yang serupa, dan cuma beda karakter (setidaknya di SP ini udah ada tiga fic servant of evil yang saya ketemuin, HaeHyuk version, BaekYeol version, dan HunHan version) aku cuma mau bilang semua fic ini diadaptasi dari lagu yang sama, yang menceritakan hal yang sama, dan jelas aja alurnya bakal sama. Jadi please~tolong jangan bilang saya memplagiat fanfic orang, oke?** **Karena saya serius benar-benar menulis fanfic ini dengan pemikiran saya sendiri. **

**Dan...saya tahu nama Yesung itu Kim Jongwoon, tapi mana ada nama panggung di jaman kerajaan? Dan Sungmin sama Yesung itu raja, keluarga berpangkat tinggi, ga mungkin mereka bakal pakai nama alias buat manggil satu sama lain makanya saya pakai nama Kim Yesung di fanfic ini, harap jangan keberatan ya? **

**Terakhir, bolehkan saya meminta review dari readers sekalian?**** Mau saran, kritik, apa pun, akan saya terima dengan senang hati selama itu adalah untuk menuju perbaikan yang lebih baik.**

**Okay, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter, bye bye ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang berbicara dengan Yesung dengan tatapan kosong. Dia mengigit bibirnya saat dia melihat Sungmin yang tertawa lepas saat dia berbicara dengan _namja_ tampan berambut pirang yang memimpin kerajaan negara tetangga itu.

Dia…sungguh tidak rela melihat Sungmin sebahagia itu…dengan orang lain.

Bersama semenjak kecil dan selalu menghabiskan hampir dua puluh empat jam setiap harinya berada di sisi Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin, mengerti ekpresi dan perasaan namja manis bermata kelinci itu dibanding siapapun. Dia…bahkan bisa memahami isi hati Sungmin yang sebenarnya namja manis itu sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Dan yang terpenting…selama ini Sungmin tersenyum hanya untuknya... Pada orang lain Sungmin hanya akan menunjukkan ekspresi dingin ataupun senyum palsu yang sebenarnya bagi Kyuhyun jelas sekali adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa sombong…merasa kalau hanya dia…satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Sungmin tersenyum dan tertawa dengan tulus.

Tapi sekarang…di depan matanya sendiri Sungmin tertawa bahagia dengan orang lain. Tanpa kepalsuan, tanpa kebohongan, dan tanpa tipu daya. Sungmin tertawa dengan Yesung karena memang _namja_ bermata kelinci itu menginginkannya…dan itu membuat dia sangat sakit.

DEG!

Kyuhyun meraba dadanya, entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Kenapa…kenapa dia harus merasa begini? Sejak orangtua Sungmin meninggal dan Sungmin menjadi raja dia sudah meneguhkan tekad…kalau dia dan Sungmin adalah pelayan dan raja. Dia tidak bisa bersama Sungmin…dan tidak akan bisa pernah bersama…. Benang takdir mereka mengarah ke arah yang berlawanan, tanpa ujung untuk menyatukan keduanya. Dia dan Sungmin sangat berbeda, baik pangkat maupun status dan karena itu sangat tidak pantas baginya untuk berpikir kalau Sungmin menginginkan dirinya untuk mendampingi hidup _namja_ manis itu selamanya. Selain itu Yesung adalah seorang raja sebuah kerajaan besar, tentu lebih pantas dan berhak untuk bersanding dengan Sungmin dibanding dirinya. Yesung juga adalah raja yang bijak, perhatian, dan baik…mungkin dengan Sungmin berhubungan dengan _namja_ tampan itu…Sungmin bisa kembali seperti dulu…kembali menjadi _namja_ manis yang sangat Kyuhyun sayangi….

Itu kan yang selama ini Kyuhyun inginkan? Kebahagiaan Sungmin…dan kembalinya Sungmin menjadi dirinya yang dulu?

Lalu kenapa dia tidak bisa berbahagia…? Kenapa dia merasa…kalau ini tidak benar?

Kenapa…dia merasa tidak rela menyerahkan Sungmin kepada Yesung?

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan riang menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dan sangat terkejut saat dia melihat Ryeowook yang berjalan ke arahnya, sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di wajah _namja_ manis itu.

"Ryeowook-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Ryeowook berdiri di sampingnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. "Aku senang sekali kau masih mengingatku, Kyuhyun-_ah_!" katanya dengan riang. "Aku juga sama sekali tidak menyangka ternyata kau adalah pelayan pribadi Sungmin-_hyung_! Pantas saja waktu itu kau pergi ke kantor walikota!"

"Em…kenapa _hyung_ bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku?" Ryeowook tersenyum sebelum mengalungkan lengannya di lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja. "Em…aku di sini untuk menemani tunanganku," katanya masih sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tunangan?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Semua tamu yang hadir di pesta istana hari ini semuanya adalah kalangan atas dan aristokrat, hampir semuanya adalah bangsawan dan raja dari kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga. Memang tidak baik untuk menilai seseorang dari penampilannya, tapi…baik dari penampilan dan sikapnya, Ryeowook sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan aura bangsawan…yang penuh dengan keangkuhan dan rasa sombong sama sekali. Dan dari pembicaraan mereka kemarin Ryeowook hanya berusia lebih tua setahun darinya, dan dia sudah bertunangan?

Dunia ini memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa diprediksi ya…dunia dan takdir….

Apa…itu memang karena Ryeowook terlalu baik? Begitu baiknya, Kyuhyun pun merasa kalau semua orang yang mengenal Ryeowook pasti akan menyukai _namja_ manis berambut hitam itu. Dan karena menyukainya maka ingin merantainya dan mengklaimnya sebagai miliknya…Kyuhyun mengerti perasaan itu.

"Ehm," kata Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Tunanganku, raja kerajaan Kim, Yesung-_hyung_."

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook dengan pandangan terkejut. "Ka…_hyung_ tunangan Yesung-_ssi_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tenang. Yesung…sudah bertunangan? Ka…kalau begitu Ryeowook juga anggota keluarga kerajaan?

"Ka…kalau begitu saya sudah berlaku tidak sopan pada anda dengan memanggil anda _hyung_! Ma—"

"Stop," kata Ryeowook sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Meski aku tunangan Yesung-_hyung_, aku bukan keluarga kerajaan, aku juga kalangan rakyat biasa. Karena itu jangan memanggilku dengan formal."

"Tapi—"

"Kyuhyun-_ah_~" kata Ryeowook dengan nada merajuk. "Kau temanku, kan? Jadi aku ingin kau menganggapku teman."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. "Baiklah, Ryeowook-_hyung_." Ryeowook kembali tersenyum dan kembali memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja, bahkan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Yesung sudah bertunangan…kalau begitu Sungmin tidak akan bisa memiliki Yesung. Pertunangan berarti Yesung sudah sangat serius untuk menjadikan Ryeowook pendamping hidupnya dan itu berarti…Yesung pasti tidak akan menerima lamaran dari orang lain, meski itu adalah dari kalangan sesama raja sekalipun. Yesung adalah raja yang baik dan perhatian, tidak mungkin dia akan lebih memilih Sungmin yang dikenal sebagai raja yang dingin dan bengis dibandingkan dengan Ryeowook yang hangat dan manis untuk memimpin kerajaan bersamanya dan Yesung juga adalah _namja_ yang setia…sehingga dia pasti tidak akan mau membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Ryeowook dan menikahi Sungmin, meski untuk pernikahan platonik diplomatis sekalipun.

DEG!

Kyuhyun kembali meraba dadanya. Kenapa…dia merasa senang? Kenapa dia merasa bahagia saat dia tahu kalau Yesung sudah memiliki orang lain yang dia cintai? Sejak kapan…dia menjadi orang yang begitu kejam…bahagia di atas penderitaan orang yang dia sayangi?

Tapi sungguh…dia merasa senang. Dia ingin tertawa…mendengar kalau Yesung tidak akan pernah membalas perasaan Sungmin.

Yang berarti…Sungmin masih miliknya….

"Terima kasih, Ryeowook-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan pada _namja_ manis di sampingnya itu. Ryeowook, yang saat itu memandangi pemandangan taman istana sambil masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih?" tanya Ryeowook heran. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan Ryeowook untuknya.

'_Terima kasih…karena kau mengambil Yesung-hyung dari Sungmin-hyung... Terima kasih…karena masih membuat Sungmin-hyung menjadi milikku….'_

* * *

Sungmin memandang murka pada dua sosok yang saling berbincang di balkon dengan sangat akrabnya. Kyuhyun…dan Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Kim Ryeowook…dia benar-benar _namja_ yang keterlaluan! Sudah bertunangan dengan Yesung…tapi masih punya keinginan dan berani untuk menggoda Kyuhyun…dan kurang ajarnya Kyuhyun membalas perhatian _namja_ manis itu, jika senyum yang ada di bibir Kyuhyun tidak menjelaskan segalanya maka pandangan lembut Kyuhyunlah yang menjelaskan segalanya.

Sejak kecil Sungmin sangat mengerti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ pemalu yang tidak suka berinteraksi dengan orang. Semakin Sungmin mengekangnya dengan menjadikan Kyuhyun pelayan pribadinya, Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi semakin dingin dan dingin. Hanya pada orang-orang tertentu, dan Sungmin yakin dengan sangat kalau itu hanya padanya, Kyuhyun menjadi hangat, menjadi perhatian…dan menjadi baik. Dan Ryeowook…hanya bertemu sehari…hanya sesaat, _namja_ itu bisa merebut perhatian Kyuhyun? Sementara dia dari tahun ke tahun semakin kehilangan Kyuhyun? Ryeowook yang hanya sesaat mengenal Kyuhyun mengambil tempatnya di sisi Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit mendekat pada Ryeowook sementara padanya Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit semakin menjaga jarak dan menjauh?

"Sungmin?" tanya Yesung yang melihat Sungmin memandang ke arah lain. Dia mengikuti pandangan _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu dan melihat kalau dia tengah memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan Ryeowook.

"Wookie memang manis, kan?" tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum. "Dia juga baik dan hangat, membuat orang suka bersamanya. Dan sepertinya…pelayan pribadimu juga menyukainya."

"Ya, dia menyukainya…" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Dan aku tak akan membiarkan itu…."

"Hm?" tanya Yesung saat dia mendengar gumamam Sungmin.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Yesung-_hyung_. Aku harus menyapa tamu-tamu lain, jadi aku permisi. Kuharap suatu hari nanti kau bisa mengenalkan tunanganmu padaku secara resmi."

Yesung tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Kuharap begitu. Aku juga berharap kau bisa datang ke pesta pernikahan kami setahun lagi"

Sungmin tersenyum manis "Aku berharap aku bisa datang ke sana," katanya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yesung, pandangannya yang tadinya manis dan hangat berubah menjadi dingin dan penuh kebencian.

"Aku mungkin merelakan Yesung-_hyung_ untukmu, Kim Ryeowook," desis Sungmin tajam, tidak sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya yang penuh kebencian dari _namja_ manis yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. "Tapi jangan harap aku akan membiarkan kau mengambil Kyuhyun dariku."

"Takkan kubiarkan kau mengambil Kyuhyun…karena Kyuhyun adalah milikku!"

* * *

"Yang mulia, anda memanggil saya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasuki ruangan singgasana Sungmin dan berlutut tepat di hadapan singgasana _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu. Entah kenapa…dia merasakan perasaan buruk hari ini. Sungmin terasa begitu murka…terasa sangat marah. Bahkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun pun dingin tak berperasaan.

_Kenapa…? Ada apa denganmu, hyung?_

"Aku punya misi untukmu dan pastikan kau melakukannya dengan baik," kata Sungmin dingin pada _namja_ berambut cokelat di hadapannya. "Aku ingin kau melenyapkan orang ini…karena aku sangat…begitu membencinya."

Oke, perasaan Kyuhyun semakin tidak enak. Selama ini memang Sungmin selalu memerintahkan dia membunuh orang-orang, baik orang-orang yang menentangnya, orang-orang yang tidak bisa membayar pajak, orang-orang yang tidak dia suka…tapi dia tidak pernah sampai ke tahap mengatakan benci.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. Untuk sesaat…dia pun takut dengan Sungmin.

"Siapa lagi? Tunangan Yesung-_hyung_, _namja_ yang kemarin berakrab ria denganmu di balkon," desis Sungmin tajam penuh kebencian. "Kim Ryeowook."

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Dia…harus membunuh Ryeowook? Bagaimana bisa dia membunuh _namja_ manis itu? Ryeowook…begitu berbeda. _Namja_ manis itu tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apa pun padanya, bahkan dia memberikan kesempatan dia untuk bisa bersama dengan Sungmin. Dia yang berhutang pada Ryeowook, _namja_ manis itu sudah banyak sekali membantunya dan sekarang Sungmin memerintahkan dia untuk membunuh _namja_ manis itu?

Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan itu?

"Ke…kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara gemetar. Sungmin yang mendengar getaran dalam suara Kyuhyun merasakan kebenciannya pada Ryeowook bertambah. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah mempertanyakan perintah Sungmin padanya. _Namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu tidak pernah mempedulikan apa alasan Sungmin memintanya membunuh banyak orang. Dia akan langsung melaksanakannya dan sekarang…Kyuhyun bertanya kenapa dia harus membunuh Ryeowook?

Sepenting itukah arti Ryeowook bagi Kyuhyun?

"Kenapa katamu?" kata Sungmin pelan sebelum berdiri dan membanting _tea set_ yang ada di meja di sebelahnya, membuat peranti makan itu pecah berkeping-keping di lantai. "Kau masih berani bertanya kenapa aku memintamu membunuhnya?! Aku membencinya, Kyunhyun-_ah_! Dia merebut Yesung-_hyung_ dariku! Yesung-_hyung_ membuangku demi _namja_ desa sepertinya, keterlaluan!" Dia berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan menarik dasi yang dipakai Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ itu berdiri dengan kepala memandang ke arah Sungmin, pandangan mata Kyuhyun yang penuh kesedihan dan ketakutan bertemu dengan mata Sungmin yang penuh kebencian. "Lakukan perintahku ini, Kyu. Kau sudah berjanji akan melakukan apa pun untukku, kan? Sampai sekarang pun…kau masih mau melakukan segalanya untukku, kan?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan sedih bercampur takut untuk sesaat sebelum pandangan matanya mengeras. "Tentu yang mulia," kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Saya akan melakukan apa pun untuk anda."

_Karena tidak ada orang yang lebih berarti bagiku dibandingkan Sungmin-hyung. Untuk Sungmin-hyung…membunuh semua orang di dunia pun akan kulakukan…tanpa keraguan sedikitpun…_

* * *

**Author note:**

**Oke, I'm so sorry because I have to change the title of the fanfic -kamu ngomong apa sih?- -digampar readers- ya, pokoknya maaf karena saya mutusin ganti judulnya soalnya semakin dipikir judul awalnya gak nyambung ama ceritanya makanya diganti. Dan...terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fic saya ini. Saya sangat senang dan berterima kasih sekali dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.**

**Oke, sebenarnya ini lancang banget kan, tapi bolehkan saya meminta review dari readers sekalian?**** Mau saran, kritik, apa pun, akan saya terima dengan senang hati selama itu adalah untuk menuju perbaikan yang lebih baik.**

**Okay, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter, bye bye ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun memandang rumah di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar. Rumah itu kecil dan sederhana tapi hanya dengan sekali lihat pun Kyuhyun tahu bahwa rumah itu adalah rumah yang penuh dengan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan. Rumah ini benar-benar mencerminkan kepribadian Ryeowook yang penuh kebaikan.

Aroma bunga-bunga yang ditanam Ryeowook menguar dari taman di depan rumah itu, memberikan Kyuhyun perasaan tenang. Tenang…jika saja dia tidak ingat untuk apa dia ada di depan rumah yang ditinggali sendiri oleh _namja_ manis itu.

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat belati yang berada di tangannya. Dia harus melakukan ini! Untuk Sungmin…! Demi Sungmin…

Atau demi dirinya sendiri?

Dia…alasan dia tidak pernah menolak permintaan Sungmin untuk membunuh orang adalah demi dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mau Sungmin membencinya karena berani membantah perintah _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu. Dia juga ingin Sungmin terus mempercayainya…meski itu berarti melakukan kejahatan dan dosa….

Apa ini berarti dia egois….? Egois karena mengorbankan orang-orang lain hanya untuk kebahagiaan seseorang? Mengorbankan nyawa beratus-ratus orang untuk kebahagiaan dan senyum satu orang?

Tidak, dia tidak egois.

Dia hanya serakah…akan diri Sungmin. Begitu serakahnya hingga bahkan jika Sungmin memerintahkannya untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan dia akan melakukannya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Dia serakah akan kebahagiaan Sungmin…juga fakta kalau hanya dia yang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan itu untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera berjalan memasuki halaman rumah yang ditinggali Ryeowook. Jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya sedikit berkibar tertiup angin saat dia menurunkan tudung jubahnya menutupi kepalanya. Dia menyentuh permukaan kayu pintu rumah Ryeowook sesaat sebelum mengetuknya pelan. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki yang berjalan menuju ke arah pintu dan tidak butuh waktu lama pula untuk menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan Ryeowook menampakkan dirinya di ambang pintu rumah sederhana itu.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya _namja_ manis itu dengan bingung sambil memandangi _namja_ bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya itu sebelum tersenyum manis. "Ada apa kau datang malam-malam begini?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Aku…aku…ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu, _hyung_," bisik Kyuhyun pelan, suaranya yang tadinya tegas mulai terdengar parau. "Aku...perasaanku sedang kacau, dan…."

Tanpa bicara apa pun Ryeowook tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu ayo masuk kita bicara di dalam. Di luar pasti dingin, kan? Ayo, aku juga akan buatkan teh untukmu," kata Ryeowook sambil tetap tersenyum manis dan menarik _namja_ tampan berambut cokelat itu memasuki rumahnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam…diam memandangi wajah Ryeowook yang masih dihiasi senyum manis penuh kebahagiaan dan kehangatan.

Senyum yang…manis….

Membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak tega untuk mengakhiri hidup namja manis berambut hitam itu. Ryeowook adalah malaikat yang disayangi banyak orang dan dicintai Yesung dengan tulus dan dia malah dengan kejam…ingin mengakhiri kehidupan malaikat itu selamanya, mematahkan sayapnya hingga jatuh ke bumi dan tertidur untuk selamanya.

Tapi….

_Kyunnie…kau akan melakukan semua hal yang kuminta, kan?_

Biarlah…seperti apa pun dosa di neraka yang menantinya nanti karena membunuh malaikat kesayangan nirwana seperti Ryeowook dia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati suatu hari nanti. Bagaimanapun dia membunuh orang-orang karena keinginan dia sendiri. Dia menumpahkan darah orang banyak karena keinginannya sendiri. Dan dia tidak pernah berharap untuk dimaafkan atas perbuatannya itu.

Jika hari di mana dia harus mempertanggungjawabkan semua dosanya telah tiba dia akan menerimanya dengan rela. Dia akan membayar semuanya…meski dengan nyawanya sekalipun.

Asalkan Sungmin bisa bahagia….

"Maaf…Ryeowook-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil tetap memandangi Ryeowook yang kini tengah menyiapkan teh untuknya di dapur kecilnya.

* * *

"Jadi…apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" kata Ryeowook sambil duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang cangkir teh di hadapannya dan menghela napas.

"_Hyung_ tahu kan…kalau Sungmin-_hyung_ dikenal sebagai raja iblis?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Ryeowook hanya terdiam sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sungmin-_hyung_ dikenal sebagai raja yang sadis. Dia selalu memberlakukan hukuman mati, yang sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan di kerajaan manapun, meski hanya untuk hukuman kecil sekalipun. Dan katanya jumlah penduduk di kerajaan Sungmin-_hyung_ semakin kecil setiap tahunnya, entah karena mereka mati terbunuh dalam pemberontakan…atau mereka mengungsi ke kerajaan lain," kata Ryeowook pelan.

"Dulu…bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang…Sungmin-_hyung_ bukanlah orang sesadis itu," kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Dia hangat…manis…dan sangat perhatian. Dia bahkan sebenarnya takut darah, _hyung_. Entah takdir mana yang salah…hingga Sungmin-_hyung_ menjadi seperti itu…" kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Tapi sungguh…bagiku…dia adalah _namja_ termanis yang kukenal."

Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar…dekat dengan Sungmin-_hyung_, ya?"

"Bagiku kebahagiaan Sungmin-_hyung_ adalah segalanya, _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Meski harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain aku tidak peduli apa pun asalkan Sungmin-_hyung_ bahagia." Namja berambut cokelat itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Ryeowook. "Apa…aku jahat?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela rumahnya dan memandang keluar, membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Apa patokan dari kebahagiaan manusia? Kebahagiaan setiap orang berbeda, dan semua manusia itu egois untuk bahagia. Hak apa yang kupunya untuk mengatakan kau jahat kalau aku pun…mungkin melukai orang lain, melukai Sungmin-hyung mungkin, dengan pertunanganku dengan Yesung-hyung? Kalau kau jahat…aku pun jahat, Kyu…." _Namja_ manis berambut hitam itu segera mengulurkan tanggannya dan menyentuh permukaan kaca jendela yang dingin di hadapannya. "Tidak mungkin membuat semua orang di dunia ini bahagia…. Kebahagiaan satu orang adalah penderitaan bagi orang lain, itu adalah takdir…yang tidak akan pernah berubah…."

Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang punggung Ryeowook yang menghadap ke arahnya. Perlahan-lahan _namja_ berambut cokelat itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Ryeowook. "Kau tahu _hyung_…aku mencintai Sungmin-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memeluk pinggang Ryeowook. "Teramat mencintainya…."

Ya…Kyuhyun menyadari perasaannya sekarang. Cinta…cinta yang penuh dosa dan kegelapan yang dia rasakan pada Sungmin sejak lama telah membuatnya rela membekukan hatinya. Dia mengharapkan kebahagiaan dan senyum Sungmin di atas segalanya adalah karena dia mencintai _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu…mengharapkan kebahagiaan untuk _namja_ manis itu. Dia rela melakukan dosa…menumpahkan darah dan menghilangkan banyak nyawa semata-mata adalah untuk melihat senyum manis Sungmin yang akan menyambutnya saat dia menyampaikan keberhasilan tugasnya. Yang dikatakan Ryeowook benar…tidak peduli apa pun, kebahagiaan semua orang yang ada di dunia adalah hal yang mustahil untuk terjadi. Jika ingin satu orang bahagia maka satu orang lainnya harus siap menanggung penderitaan, itu hal lumrah…takdir dunia yang tidak akan bisa diubah…..

"Karena itu…."

JLEB!

Ryeowook tertegun saat dia merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Dia menunduk dengan pelan dan melihat kalau kini dadanya telah berwarna merah darah…darah dari belati yang ditusukkan Kyuhyun tepat ke bagian jantungnya.

"Aku tidak peduli meski harus merenggut kebahagiaan siapa pun…asalkan Sungmin-_hyung_ bahagia…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan dengan sorot mata gelap dan kosong sambil tetap memeluk Ryeowook.

* * *

Sungmin memandang dua burung kenari yang ada di sangkar di kamar tidurnya. Burung kenari itu dulu diberikan Kyuhyun padanya saat dia menjadi raja. _Namja_ tampan itu berkata…kalau burung itu akan membuat Sungmin merasa lebih bahagia di istana yang besar ini,menemani _namja_ manis itu saat dia tidak ada….

Sungmin membuka pintu sangkar dan mengeluarkan salah satu burung kenari yang ada di sana. Dia memandang burung yang masih berada di sangkar itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Terperangkap di dalam sangkar emas tanpa bisa keluar..." gumam Sungmin pelan. "Kau mirip sekali denganku. Terperangkap di dunia yang tidak kau inginkan…tanpa tahu bagaimana caranya keluar…." _Namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu menghela napas sebelum kembali memasukkan kenari di tangannya ke dalam sangkar. "Tapi setidaknya…ada orang yang menemanimu di sangkar itu…tentu kau bahagia, kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum sambil memandang dua burung kenari yang kembali saling memadu kasih di dalam kandang itu. "Kalian benar-benar saling mencintai, ya?" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Seperti aku dan Kyunnie…ah, tidak, hak apa yang kupunya untuk mengatakan Kyunnie mencintaiku saat aku mengekangnya seperti ini?" Tanpa disadari olehnya setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. "Meski aku begitu mencintainya…."

Ya, dari dulu sampai sekarang Sungmin hanya mencintai Kyuhyun. Dia selalu berakrab ria dengan para raja dan pangeran dari kerajaan lain semata-mata hanyalah agar Kyuhyun merasa cemburu dan memperlakukannya lebih manis lagi, lebih memperhatikan dan memanjakan dia dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dia juga dengan kejam memerintahkan Kyuhyun membunuh beberapa prajurit, pelayan, dan maid istana karena dia tahu kalau orang-orang itu pernah menggoda, menyukai, bahkan mencintai Kyuhyun. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapa pun memiliki Kyuhyun…karena _namja_ tampan itu hanya miliknya.

Dia tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan dan sampai kapan perasaan egoisnya untuk terus memonopoli Kyuhyun itu akan selalu ada. Rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun begitu gelap, penuh darah, dan bukan cinta suci yang penuh keindahan. Cintanya adalah obsesi gelap…yang tidak akan pernah dia hilangkan seberapapun banyak darah dan dosa yang harus dia berikan pada iblis.

Karena dia sendiri adalah anak buah iblis…iblis nafsu cinta yang membara….

Dan karena itu dia takut…takut dengan para malaikat manis yang hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Dia takut pada mereka yang begitu baik dan sempurna…orang yang bisa memberikan dunia yang lebih sempurna dan indah dibandingkan dunia kegelapan yang diberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Karena itu dia membunuh mereka semua…memastikan Kyuhyun tidak akan pergi bersama mereka…tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi….

Tidak terkecuali sekarang….

"Maafkan aku Kim Ryeowook…" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kaca besar di hadapannya yang memperlihatkan sinar rembulan yang perlahan ditutupi awan gelap. "Kau tidak boleh mengambil dan mempesona Kyuhyun dengan keberadaan dirimu…. Aku, iblis gelap sepertiku tentu akan kalah dengan malaikat suci sepertimu dan aku tak akan membiarkan itu." Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. "Meski harus menghancurkan surga, nirwana sempurna dirimu dan Yesung-_hyung_ sekalipun…takkan kubiarkan siapa pun mengambil Kyuhyun dariku."

* * *

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook yang kini tergeletak lemah di pelukannya. _Namja_ manis itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayu, meski begitu senyum yang merekah di bibirnya masih tersungging jelas…meski darah yang _namja_ manis itu muntahkan menghiasi bibir pucat itu.

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan nanar. Air mata bahkan mulai mengalir di pipi _namja_ berambut cokelat itu. Dia mempererat pelukannya di tubuh _namja_ manis itu dan menangis sesenggukan. "Maafkan aku…_hyung_," isak Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku tidak punya hak apa pun untuk mengambil kebahagiaanmu tapi aku malah…merebut kebahagiaanmu dengan Yesung-_hyung_…. Aku merebut semuanya dengan kejam…meski aku tahu…kau tidak bersalah apa pun padaku…." Kyuhyun memandang mata Ryeowook sekali lagi. "Kau…boleh membenciku, _hyung_...ah tidak…" Kyuhyun kembali terisak. "Tolong benci aku, _hyung_…."

Ryeowook tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku…tidak punya hak apa pun…untuk membencimu, Kyuhyun-_ah_…dan kau tidak pantas…untuk kubenci…. Aku…lah yang harus…kau benci…karena mengambil kebahagiaanmu dengan Sungmin-…_hyung_…" gumam Ryeowook pelan. "Orang yang merampas kebahagiaan…mu…dengan orang…yang paling kau…cintai…aku jauh lebih kejam darimu…Kyuhyun-_ah_…." Ryeowook tertawa pelan. "Kau…mau…memaafkan aku…kan?"

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf padaku, _hyung_? _Hyung_ tidak kejam!" jerit Kyuhyun histeris. "_Hyung_ juga tidak pernah bersalah apa pun padaku. Aku…aku yan—"

Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipi Kyuhyun, membuat namja tampan berambut cokelat itu terdiam seketika. "Jangan…membenci dirimu sendiri, Kyuhyun-_ah_…" kata Ryeowook sambil tetap tersenyum manis. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu…lebih dari ini…karena kau…tidak bersalah apa pun padaku…." _Namja_ manis itu segera mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir dari mata Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Hiduplah bahagia…dengan Sungmin-_hyung_…dan tolong sampaikan pada Yesung-_hyung_…." Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya. "Kalau…aku…sangat…mencintainya…."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, mata Ryeowook kembali terpejam dan tangannya yang ada di pipi Kyuhyun terkulai lemas. Kyuhyun segera menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat dan isakannya semakin bertambah keras saat dia menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang lemas itu dan merasakan detak jantung namja manis itu perlahan-lahan berhenti.

"Maaf…" isak Kyuhyun sedih sambil memandang wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat damai itu, seakan-akan namja manis itu hanya tertidur. Ya…dia memang tertidur…tertidur dalam keabadian. "Tolong maafkan aku, hyung…."

* * *

**Author note:**

**Ada para Ryeosomnia yang mau bunuh saya karena saya membunuh Ryeowook-oppa? -kabur- Maafkan saya~saya ga punya ide lain buat misahin KyuWook (oke, bohong sebenarnya ada) tapi...saya lebih suka yang angst sepert ini belakangan ini -ditabok readers- lagipula kenapa saya pakai Ryeowook sebagai orang ketiga (sebenarnya dibilang gitu juga ga tepat karena Kyuhyun ga ada perasaan apa-apa sama dia) karena dia itu so angelic dan suci, saya yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau meskipun dibunuh sama sahabatnya sendiri, orang di Super Junior yang ga bakal memendam benci (bahkan rasa marah sekalipun) pasti Ryeowook-oppa (dan...Leeteuk-oppa mungkin?) -oke ini biased banget- -maaf buat para ELF-  
**

**Oke, Dan...terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fic saya ini. Saya sangat senang dan berterima kasih sekali dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Dan...terakhir...sebenarnya ini lancang banget kan, tapi bolehkan saya meminta review dari readers sekalian?**** Mau saran, kritik, apa pun, akan saya terima dengan senang hati selama itu adalah untuk menuju perbaikan yang lebih baik.**

**Okay, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter, bye bye ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuhyun memandang tubuh Ryeowook yang terbaring kaku di lantai rumah berwarna putih itu. Dengan baju putih dan warna putih lantai yang mendominasi ruangan, _namja_ manis itu terlihat begitu…indah, benar-benar seperti malaikat.

Malaikat berdarah yang tidur dalam keabadian….

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Satu lagi…dia merenggut satu lagi kebahagiaan orang lain. Orang lain yang sebenarnya tidak pernah bersalah apa-apa. Orang lain yang punya hak untuk bahagia…dan sebenarnya tidak pantas menderita seperti ini.

Ya, kemesraan yang Kyuhyun lihat dari interaksi sesaat saat dia melihat Yesung dan Ryeowook di pesta istana Sungmin dulu, meski hanya sesaat, sudah cukup bagi Kyuhyun untuk melihat kalau cinta mereka berdua begitu dalam. Ikatan yang begitu kuat…perasaan nyata yang sungguh-sungguh dan tulus. Senyum bahagia yang tersungging di bibir mereka berdua saat itu bukanlah kepalsuan…. Meski hanya sekilas Kyuhyun menyadari…betapa dalam rasa cinta keduanya untuk satu sama lain….

Dan dengan kejamnya dia menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu…hanya untuk seseorang.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari lantai tempatnya berlutut dan memandang api perapian yang masih menyala di hadapannya. Di bara api itu…dia seperti bisa melihat kebencian dan kemarahan orang-orang yang selama ini dia bunuh, pandangan berdarah yang menghantuinya selama ini…hanya saja dia abaikan. Dia abaikan untuk seseorang…untuk kebahagiaan seseorang…

Seseorang yang begitu dia cintai…dan harapkan untuk kembali….

**FLASHBACK**

_Kyuhyun menghela napas saat dia meletakkan buku yang dibacanya di meja yang ada di sampingnya. Dia segera berbalik dan menghadap Sungmin yang berbaring di ranjangnya. "Sungmin-hyung, sudah waktunya aku kembali. Tidur yang nyenyak, ya…besok adalah hari pertama hyung menjadi raja kerajaan ini. Hyung harus bekerja keras mulai besok."_

_Kyuhyun pun segera beranjak pergi dari tempatnya duduk di sebelah ranjang Sungmin menuju pintu tapi suara Sungmin segera menghentikan namja berambut cokelat itu. "Ada satu hal yang salah dalam buku yang kau baca…" kata Sungmin pelan dengan nada datar tanpa emosi. "Tidak semua raja di dunia ini…bahagia."_

_Kyuhyun segera berbalik untuk memandang Sungmin. Dia melihat kalau namja manis bermata kelinci itu menatapnya dengan mata kosong. "Apa artinya kemewahan dan kekuasaan…kalau kau tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus dari orang lain?"_

_Kyuhyun hanya diam membisu. Sungmin tersenyum dan bangkit dari ranjangnya. Namja manis itu segera berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun._

"_Selama kerajaan ini ada, aku adalah raja di sini, penguasa segalanya tapi…seandainya bisa aku berharap bisa kembali menjadi Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin yang bisa bermanja-manja padamu, Lee Sungmin yang selalu bisa tertawa bersamamu, Lee Sungmin yang selalu merasa bahagia bersamamu…." Jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga hampir tidak ada jarak yang tersisa di bibir mereka. "Lee Sungmin yang bisa dengan bebas mencintaimu…."_

_Dan jarak di antara mereka berdua menghilang seketika. Sungmin menyatukan bibir mereka, mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun sendiri, begitu merasakan lembut bibir Sungmin di bibirnya, merasa begitu…benar. Namja berambut cokelat itu segera membalas ciuman namja manis bermata kelinci itu. Tangan Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang Sungmin, memeluk namja manis itu dengan erat, begitu eratnya, hingga satu-satunya hal yang menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua hanyalah pakaian mereka, yang mulai mereka rasa mengganggu._

_Hingga ciuman itu terasa asin… asin karena air mata kesedihan…._

_Sungmin mengakhiri ciuman mereka berdua, memisahkan bibir mereka berdua, hanya untuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya, air mata yang membuat Kyuhyun tertegun._

"_Tolong untuk terakhir kalinya…" bisik Sungmin pelan sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang masih tertegun memandang wajah Sungmin yang basah oleh air mata itu. "Cintai aku…sebagai Lee Sungmin…teman masa kecil yang selalu bersamamu. Sentuh aku…jadikan aku milikmu…seutuhnya…."_

_Sungmin tersenyum sedih pada Kyuhyun. "Karena ini…adalah terakhir kali seorang Lee Sungmin bisa hidup. Besok…yang akan hidup di tubuh ini hanyalah raja dari kerajaan Lee, seorang raja…yang mungkin…kehilangan segalanya."_

_Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka sekali lagi. Dia mencengkeram rambut Sungmin dengan kuat saat dia mulai mengelus tubuh namja manis bermata kelinci itu dan membuka kancing piyama namja manis itu, mengelus tubuh Sungmin dan membaringkan namja manis itu di atas ranjang sambil mengecup leher dan dada Sungmin…sebelum menyatukan tubuh mereka dalam ikatan nafsu dan cinta di bawah sinar rembulan malam yang redup…rembulan malam yang perlahan-lahan tertutup awan hitam…seakan-akan menghitung batas waktu mereka berdua hingga matahari pagi tiba…. _

_Dan itu terakhir kalinya…Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tersenyum bahagia dengan begitu manis…._

_Senyum manis seorang Lee Sungmin yang selalu disukainya…._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Mungkin aku yang merenggut kebahagiaan Sungmin-_hyung _dengan membentangkan jarak di antara kami…meski ini adalah hal yang seharusnya…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam kalung yang dipakainya, kalung yang diberikan Sungmin padanya. "Tapi aku telah berjanji dengan diriku sendiri malam itu…untuk mengembalikan senyum itu." Dia kembali memandang bara api perapian di hadapannya dan tersenyum sedih penuh kegetiran.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk kalian semua, untuk nyawa yang telah kuambil dengan semena-mena…" gumam Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari mata Kyuhyun. "Meski harus mati sekalipun aku pasti tak akan membuat kematian kalian semua sia-sia…."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, pandangannya berubah keras dan penuh tekad. "Meski harus makan waktu bertahun-tahun sekalipun aku pasti akan mengembalikan Sungmin-_hyung_…menjadi _namja_ manis yang dulu kukenal."

* * *

Sungmin sedang memandang kosong pemandangan taman istana dari jendela besar di kamar tidurnya. Taman istana itu…dulu begitu indah untuknya, taman itu adalah kebahagiaannya, tempat di mana dia dulu selalu bermain dengan Kyuhyun, berkejar-kejaran di taman mawar, bermain petak umpet di labirin taman atau memanjat pohon istana untuk menikmati pemandangan kota…taman itu begitu indah.

Lalu kenapa…sekarang taman itu begitu menjijikkan untuknya?

Sungmin mencengkeram piyama yang dipakainya. Semua hal yang dimilikinya…sejak kapan semua keindahan dan kemewahan yang dia dulu impikan untuk miliki saat kecil…terasa begitu menekan dan memuakkan? Dia seharusnya bahagia, dengan semua kekuasaan dan kemewahan yang dia punya dia bisa memiliki apa pun yang dia inginkan. Semua hal yang dia inginkan…kecuali….

"Aku tetap tak bisa memilikinya…" gumam Sungmin dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari matanya. "Kekuasaan dan uang tak pernah bisa membeli cinta…."

Ya…semua kemewahan ini tidak berarti. Kemewahan ini lah yang memisahkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. Karena kemewahan dan kekuasaan ini…orang yang paling dia cintai pergi dari sisinya, meninggalkannya berdiri di puncak sendirian untuk berdiri di tempatnya yang seharusnya, di bawahnya. Apa artinya semua kemewahan ini…apa artinya semua kekuasaan ini…kalau semua ini yang membuat dia terkekang? Terpisah dari Kyuhyun?

Semua cinta yang bisa dia dapatkan menghilang dan lenyap bagaikan pasir dari jari-jemarinya…hanya untuk menghilang sebagai ilusi. Kenyataannya sebagai raja dia sendirian di puncak…sendirian dalam ketakutan dan kesepian….

**FLASHBACK**

_Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah membaca buku di sebelahnya. Namja tampan berambut cokelat itu menemani Sungmin atas permintaan Sungmin setelah pelantikannya sebagai raja hari itu. Sungmin terus memandangi wajah Kyuhyun saat namja berambut cokelat itu membacakan buku di tangannya itu padanya._

_Hari ini…mungkin adalah terakhir kalinya mereka sedekat ini…._

"_Mulai besok aku hanyalah pelayanmu, hyung. Bukan seseorang yang bisa, atau bahkan pantas kau anggap sejajar. Lupakan semua hal tentang kita…karena itu semua masa lalu bodoh yang harus terlupakan sebagai kenangan."_

_Tapi Sungmin tidak mau melupakannya._

_Kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun itulah keinginannya yang paling dalam. Alasan dia terus hidup…alasan dia bersedia menjadi raja setelah kematian orangtuanya. Jika status raja ini adalah orang yang mengambil Kyuhyun darinya…._

_Kenapa…dia begitu menginginkannya? Dia…tidak ingin…menjadi raja…. _

_Apa artinya menjadi raja yang harus memastikan kebahagiaan semua orang…kalau dia sendiri tak bisa bahagia?_

_Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Tak akan pernah dia biarkan Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya, meski harus melakukan dosa tak termaafkan sekalipun._

_Dan saat itulah Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyerahkan jiwa dan dirinya pada iblis._

_Entah iblis apa yang merasukinya, saat Sungmin sadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya, dia menemukan dirinya terbaring di ranjang, dengan piyama yang acak-acakan dan terbuka, dengan Kyuhyun yang mencium leher dan dadanya. Perasaan nikmat dan nyaman yang dia rasakan…semua itu terasa begitu…benar untuk Sungmin. _

_Karena itu dia mau menyerahkan segalanya, tubuhnya dan jiwanya pada Kyuhyun malam itu. Membiarkan mereka berdua menyatukan tubuh dan jiwa mereka berdua dalam kegelapan nafsu yang tak berujung._

"_Kau benar, Kyunnie…kau adalah bawahanku, aku punya kuasa untukmu, karena itu perintah pertamaku untukmu…adalah tetaplah ada di sisiku…."_

_Dan perkataan dingin yang meluncur dari bibirnya keesokan harinya telah menyegel hidupnya._

_Perkataan iblis itu adalah tanda…kalau Lee Sungmin yang selalu menyayangi dan mencintai Cho Kyuhyun dengan tulus dan manis…sudah tidak ada…._

_Yang tersisa…hanya Lee Sungmin yang egois, seseorang yang mencintai Kyuhyun dengan obsesi kegelapan yang mendalam…._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Aku mungkin begitu egois padamu…" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil memandangi kalung yang ada di tangannya, kalung pasangan dari kalung yang dia berikan pada Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri…kalau aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat dia tetap berada di sisiku….meski itu berarti aku…harus mengikat dan merantainya dengan rantai dosa agar dia jatuh bersamaku ke neraka sekalipun."

Sungmin memandang langit malam di hadapannya dengan pandangan nanar. "Aku tidak akan membuat pengorbanan nyawa kalian yang sudah mati karenaku sia-sia…" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Akan kupastikan Kyuhyun bahagia…bersamaku…."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membuka matanya, memperlihatkan mata yang dipenuhi sorot tekad yang begitu kuat. "Meski harus menghancurkan seluruh dunia sekalipun akan kupastikan…Kyuhyun tetap ada di sisiku…."

* * *

Sungmin sedang meminum tehnya di balkon kamar tidurnya saat tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka pelan. Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum manis saat Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali, Kyu? Bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Kau berhasil membunuh Ryeowook?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya dan mengepalkan tangannya sebelum berlutut di samping Kyuhyun dan menyampingkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Ya…yang mulia…" bisiknya pelan. "Dia sudah berhasil saya singkirkan…sesuai keinginan yang mulia…."

Senyum di bibir Sungmin sedikit melebar, dan Kyuhyun semakin menggigit bibirnya melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang penuh racun dan kelicikan…sungguh, senyum itu tidak pantas ada di wajah semanis wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya pantas tersenyum tulus dengan penuh kebahagiaan…senyum bahagia yang tulus dari dasar lubuk hatinya….

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-_ah_…" kata Sungmin sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja di hadapannya. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Kau pasti lelah kan? Istirahatlah. Aku akan memanggilmu lagi saat aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan membuka tudung jubah hitam yang menutupi wajahnya dan memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan nanar penuh kesedihan. "Yang mu…" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Sungmin-_hyung_…."

Sungmin tertegun mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun padanya. Semenjak dia menjadi raja tidak sekalipun Kyuhyun pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Biasanya Sungminlah yang harus memaksa Kyuhyun untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_, bukan yang mulia. Sungmin mencengkeram baju yang dipakainya dengan tangan gemetar. Ini..nyata kan? Kyuhyun memang memanggilnya Sungmin-_hyung_…bukan karena paksaan…ataupun perintah….

Dia…rasanya dia bahagia…. Sungmin merasa dadanya terasa hangat mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun…karena dia merasa kalau Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti dulu….

Kalau Kyuhyun yang selama ini dia inginkan kembali padanya….

Senyum manis segera tersungging di bibir Sungmin saat dia berbalik untuk menghadap Kyuhyun. "Ya, Kyunnie?"

Saat itu entah khayalan atau ilusi…Kyuhyun seperti melihat kalau kini mereka berdua tidak lagi berada di balkon tempat tidur istana yang mewah di kerajaan. Mereka berdua seperti berdiri di tengah padang rumput di dekat istana, tempat mereka berdua biasa bermain dengan akrab dan bahagia. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata…hingga bahkan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan semilir angin yang selalu berhembus lembut di padang itu.

Dan senyum Sungmin…senyum yang tersungging di bibir _namja_ manis bermata kelinci yang ada di hadapannya itu kini….

Adalah senyum yang selama ini selalu dinanti Kyuhyun untuk kembali….

Saat itu entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun atau apa yang menggerakkan tubuh Kyuhyun, melihat senyum manis yang tersungging di bibir _namja_ manis bermata kelinci di hadapannya itu Kyuhyun merasa kalau dia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya. Rasa bersalah, rasa rindu, dan rasa sayang yang telah dia simpan dan kunci di suatu tempat di sudut hatinya selama bertahun-tahun dalam penderitaan dan kesepian seakan-akan tiba-tiba saja memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk bergerak sendiri dan sebelum dia bisa menghentikan tubuh dan pikirannya yang memerintahkannya untuk pergi ke arah Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah menemukan dirinya memeluk Sungmin yang hanya terpaku di kursi yang didudukinya.

Sungmin terpaku saat dia merasakan dua lengan yang melingkari pinggang dan bahunya. Lengan itu…terasa begitu hangat, terasa begitu nyaman…dan terasa begitu aman. Rasanya…begitu merasakan sepasang lengan itu memeluknya Sungmin merasa dia pulang…pulang ke tempat yang paling diinginkannya melebihi apapun di dunia ini….

Pulang ke sisi Kyuhyun…ke pelukan _namja_ tampan berambut cokelat itu….

"Kyu…Kyunn…" gumam Sungmin pelan tapi perkataan _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu terputus oleh pelukan Kyuhyun yang semakin mengerat di tubuhnya.

"Aku…rindu padamu, _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin. "Sangat rindu padamu yang seperti ini."

Sungmin hanya terdiam saat dia mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, terlebih saat dia merasakan air yang menetes membasahi pakaiannya. Kyuhyun…menangis?

"Kyunnie…."

"Sejak kapan semuanya…jadi seperti ini?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mulai terisak pelan di bahu Sungmin, masih memeluk _namja_ manis bermata kelinci itu dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sungmin. "Sejak kapan…kau seakan-akan menghilang, _hyung_? Seberapapun aku berusaha…seberapapun aku ingin menjagamu…membuatmu bahagia…kau…tetap terasa hilang dan menjauh dariku. Aku…sungguh…aku ingin kau kembali, _hyung_. Kembali menjadi Sungmin-_hyung_ yang dulu…Sungmin-_hyung_ yang selalu bersamaku dulu…."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedih dan menggigit bibirnya pelan. Dia…dia juga ingin kembali seperti dulu. Dia ingin kembali menjadi Lee Sungmin yang dulu, Lee Sungmin yang selalu bahagia dan tertawa bersama Kyuhyun. Hanya saja…seperti yang selalu Kyuhyun katakan…sudah tidak bisa.

Takdir tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk kembali….

"Itu…sudah tidak mungkin, kan?" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Sungmin yang ada di depanmu ini sudah terlalu jatuh dalam kegelapan, sudah tidak mungkin bagiku untuk kembali…menjadi diriku yang dulu. Sejak aku menjadi raja…Lee Sungmin yang selalu bersamamu…sudah menghilang untuk selamanya…."

Mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya diam sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan sedih sebelum membungkuk di hadapan Sungmin. "Ya…anda benar yang mulia. Maafkan saya atas kelancangan saya memeluk anda. Itu perbuatan yang sangat tidak pantas untuk dilakukan oleh seorang pelayan seperti saya."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, meski sekarang senyuman itu terlihat begitu pahit dan getir, dan kembali mengangkat cangkir tehnya. "Ya sudahlah, aku memaafkanmu karena itu sekarang is—"

"…Tapi aku tidak akan mempercayainya," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat tangan Sungmin yang mengangkat cangkir tehnya terhenti di udara dan dia segera memandang Kyuhyun dan pandangan yang Sungmin lihat di mata _namja_ berambut cokelat itu segera membuatnya kembali terpaku.

Pandangan yang penuh dengan tekad…dan juga kemarahan….

"Sebagai pelayanmu yang selalu berada di sisimu…juga sahabat kecilmu yang selalu bersamamu sejak kecil…aku tidak akan mempercayai Sungmin-_hyung_ yang kukenal sejak kecil sudah menghilang dari dirimu, _hyung_. Aku percaya Sungmin-_hyung_ yang dulu masih ada…dan akan tetap ada," kata Kyuhyun dengan tegas. "Dan aku bersumpah…apapun yang terjadi…aku akan mengembalikan _hyung_ kembali…ke dirimu yang dulu."

Kyuhyun segera kembali berlutut di hadapan Sungmin. "Maafkan akan kelancangan saya yang mulia, saya permisi," katanya pelan sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur Sungmin, meninggalkan Sungmin yang duduk terpaku di kursi balkon kamar tidurnya.

Sungmin hanya diam memandang pintu kamarnya yang kini tertutup, perkataan Kyuhyun masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"_Aku bersumpah…apapun yang terjadi…aku akan mengembalikan hyung kembali…ke dirimu yang dulu."_

"Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil menggenggam kalung yang terpasang di lehernya sebelum melepasnya dan memandangi kalung itu.

"Pantaskah aku…yang sudah egois mengekangmu sampai seperti ini…kembali padamu?" bisiknya pelan. "Aku…tak peduli siapa diriku…tetaplah monster yang selalu ingin memilikimu seutuhnya…tak peduli sekarang…ataupun dulu…."

Hanya angin yang berhembus pelan bersamaan dengan dentang lonceng gereja yang terdengar dari kejauhan yang menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Pertanyaan penuh kebimbangan…yang dilandasi rasa cinta yang sebenarnya penuh dengan ketulusan dan kesucian….

* * *

**Author note:**

**Wokeh, kayaknya chapter ini makin ga jelas dan jelas~melenceng jauh dari lagu aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena ngerombak lagu ini habis-habisan oke? Kuharap kalian suka sama chapter ini ^^**

**Oke, Dan...terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fic saya ini. Saya sangat senang dan berterima kasih sekali dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Dan...terakhir...sebenarnya ini lancang banget kan, tapi bolehkan saya meminta review dari readers sekalian?**** Mau saran, kritik, apa pun, akan saya terima dengan senang hati selama itu adalah untuk menuju perbaikan yang lebih baik.**

**Okay, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter, bye bye ^^**


End file.
